Fortis Ericius
Absentia Fortis Ericius '''(also known as '''Fortis Ericius or Fortis) is a fan character. Characteristics Fortis is a fourteen-year old red porcupine who was created by the DeviantART user, 42Andre24. Fortis is very serious, responsible and smart, and is a strong teenager who likes protecting everyone else. She likes playing and adventuring along with her friends, sometimes on her own. She's very strong-willed and tough when facing anything even her friends. She's also extremely wrathful and more hot-tempered than Flippy. Despite her bad behaviors, she still acts nicely to Lucy and Oak. She is Cross's best friend, as they both like playing with each other, learning math and science together, and watching horror movies. According to Oak, she's much more tomboyish than Flaky because she likes extreme sports, dangerous adventures and being aggressive towards people. Fortis never shows her feminine side at anyone because it'll make her a girly girl instead of a tomboy. As of now, she still doesn't have a feminine side. Unlike her friends, she's the most tomboyish in the gang, according to Ginger. So far, she is the only character that doesn't have any fears and is not afraid of Fliqpy. Every time she gets angry, her quills and eyes will burst, her teeth will become sharp and her voice will become very deep and demonic, making her very scary. Before she reached 14, she got a phobia called phasmophobia (fear of ghosts), however she successfully overcame said fair during one Halloween day when she attacked the fake ghosts using her karate and taekwondo skills. Lucy often warns that Fortis's quills are very sharp and poisonous, which can kill the victims immediately in only 5 seconds. However, Oak has no problems touching her quills. Her name comes from the Latin words "fortis" which means brave, strong or powerful, reflecting her strong personalities, "ericius" which means porcupine or hedgehog which makes her more like a hybrid (debatable), and "absentia" which means "absence". However, the "Absentia" on her full name is removed for unknown reasons. Appearance Fortis has a slim body, long and sharp dark red quills, reddish-orange eyes and a bright red heart-shaped nose. She wears a red hoodie, a pair of blackish-red shorts with a magenta tiny star as an accessory, and a red amulet with black streak making it shaped like a cat's eye. Her amulet is not her own, but her biological mother's who already died. Her mother gave the amulet to her big brother, and then after the death of her mother, her big brother gave the amulet to Fortis. But then, his big brother got killed, so Fortis claimed that her amulet is a memory of herself and her family. She always wears it every day and every night. If seen without her hoodie, she's shown only wearing a white T-shirt. At night time, she wears a black tank top and a pair of indigo shorts. Relationships * Lucy: Friend * Flippy: Frenemy * Ginger: Friend * Oak: Love interest * Cross: Best friend * Shiny Twinkle: Friend * Viola: Friend * Flaky: Rival * Lammy: Rival * Petunia: Rival * Giggles: Rival * Fliqpy: Frenemy * Licy: Friend(?) Abilities & skills Likes her friends, Fortis has a lot abilities and skills. Here's the list of her abilities and skills: * Able to lift heavy objects such buses, buildings, airplanes, ships, boulders, houses, trees and mountains. * Able to run very fast. * Able to summon weapons from her amulet. * Able to climb trees (which is the true ability of porcupines). * Able to make people fear her and do what she wants without a question. * When she snaps her fingers, she can cause an earthquake. * Able to solve any math problems. * Able to shoot her quills on her own. * Able to control someone's mind by staring at her victim with a deathly apparition of souls in her eyes. * Able to see clearly during night time. * Able to speak French and Latin. * Able to fight with her karate and taekwondo skills. * Able to beat up someone stronger than her. * Able to turn into a hulking monster (parodying The Hulk) when she loses control over her anger. Kills She kills some people around her by using her weapons. * Petunia: 12 * Giggles: 8 * Lammy: 10 * Flaky: 23 * Fliqpy: 2 Deaths She rarely dies, just like her friends. Occupations and careers On Earth, she always cleans up dishes, sweeps the rooms, makes dinner, etc. at Flippy's house. She looks like a housewife but in reality she's still a teenager. She became a student on Happy Tree School along with her friends. During weekends, she'll become a machinist and a surfboard maker. She's also a hero along with her friends. Trivia & facts * She was an orphan when she was 6 years old. * Her favorite food is tacos. ** She's like Sonata Dusk from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. They both like tacos. * According to her friend, Ginger, she's stated to be the "most tomboyish girl" due to her strong and bold personalities. * According to her creator, her favorite colors are green, white, black and red. * In her human version, she is slender, has fair skin, has messy long dark red hair that reacts to her knees, and has red eyes with white stars. She wears a black shirt with a picture of porcupines, an unzipped red hoodie, a pair of black jeans with clover-shaped cutouts on the knees, black socks with yellow stars and blue hearts, green sneakers with dark green stripes, and carries a guitar case that contains sharp weapons. * Her biologic age is 14 years old, while her real age is over a million years old. * Her birthday is at the 11th of September. * Her favorite flowers are sunflowers and poppies. ** Poppies are the perfect flower for her motif. * Her animal motifs are porcupines and hedgehogs. * She's shown to extremely hate ponies, dresses, make-ups and stuffed animals. She even happened to destroy a stuffed pony when Oak and Ginger were recording her actions. * She is one of the few characters that can make Fliqpy become extremely fearful and traumatized. ** However, according to Shiny Twinkle, Licy can also make Fliqpy become extremely fearful, but it's only to keep him from hurting Lucy. * Despite not having eyelashes, her gender is stated as female due to her dating Oak and lot of her friends calling "her" instead of "him". * No one knows who her family consists of, except for Oak. * She isn't interested in bands, instead she's interested in classic music. Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rodents Category:Porcupines Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters with hair Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mean Characters Category:Teenage Characters